Timepieces of this general category have in recent years becomme well known and as in any new development provide many occasions to bring in improvements based on advanced technology. Thus, for example, the tendency in recent times has been to incorporate more and more details enabling complex systems of electronic controls whereby corrections which in respect of purely mechanical watches were effected by complex systems of gears and levers may now be effected in a relatively simple manner through the use of electronic circuits.
Notwithstanding the numerous features now to be found in present day electronic watches there still remains much to be done. Thus, such watches continue to exhibit a certain bulkiness and in general lack, to some extent at least, the elegance which may be associated with the finer types of purely mechanical watches. Although many improvements continue to be made, nevertheless to some extent at least, it is obvious that some basic rethinking is necessary if one is to take full advantage of the electronic possibilities and at the same time conserve the most important features of a watch while at the same time reducing the bulk to a point where such may be incorporated in fine jewellery.
The present invention through an improved type of motionwork contributes towards reduction of volume of a watch and as will subsequently be seen provides a step of considerable importance in achieving a really small electronic wrist watch movement which at the same time will conserve certain of the featuees which have been found practically indispensable for modern timepieces. To this end the movement in question is provided with a motion-work taking advantage of the space saving quality of planetary gearing. The various electronic particulars of such a watch which in fact enable to provide maximum control functions and correction functions in minimum volume through use of electronics do not form part of the present invention and will be referred to only in passing. It will be noted that among other particulars which have become superfluous by virtue of the present invention there is no need to provide a base or pillar-plate for the support of the numerous mechanical correcting arrangements often associated with prior art type of watch movements.